Peter n'a pas toujours ce qu'il veut
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Matt est un adolescent qui vit au vingt et unième et qui commence à entendre des sons de clochette, un jour son passé le rattrape. Malheureusement Peter ne supporteras pas que l'un de ses garçons perdu ai grandi et feras tout pour le récupéré, Matt devra ce battre pour ceux qu'ils aimes. Je suis nul pour choisir les titres et écrire les résumés, venez lire ça vous plaira peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Alors près à lire ma fic? Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas. Après ce rappel je vous invite à lire Tous les enfants grandissent sauf un.  
**

**Chapitre 1 **

Matt était un jeune adolescent de quinze ans tout à fait normal: châtain, des yeux bleu foncé, un beau sourire, grand, musclé comme il faut. Bien foutu. Il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe mais ses fréquentations laissaient à désirer. En effet Matt passait son temps avec des adolescents qui traînait dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Matt se rendit, comme il le faisait tous les soirs après les cours à l'entrepôt numéro sept. Lorsqu'il arriva il repéra immédiatement deux adolescents affalé sur un canapé, qui avait été installé, et qui s'embrassaient.

-Malia, Alex. Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de faire des échanges de salive.

Les deux interpellés se séparèrent et posèrent leur regard sur Matt.

Malia était une fille de taille moyenne rousse aux yeux verts de quinze ans. Elle s'habillait toujours très bien et sa seul touche de maquillage, du crayon et du mascara, faisait incroyablement ressortir ses yeux, on aurait presque dit qu'elle pouvait lire dans l'âme des autres.

Alex était un blond aux yeux marron chocolat, il avait seize ans, était assez grand et musclé, il parlait beaucoup et souvent pour rien dire, du moins c'est ce que pensait Matt.

-Ne soit pas fâché Matt. Un jour toi aussi tu rencontreras une personne que tu aimeras et dont on ne pourra plus te séparer. Ce sera ton grand amour.

-J'espère que ce seras moi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le fond de l'entrepôt.

Il s'y trouvait un adolescent brun aux yeux vert d'environ seize, dix-sept ans et plus grand que Matt d'une demi-tête.

Le garçon s'approcha de Matt et l'enlaça par derrière: ses bras autour de la taille de Matt et la tête dans le cou du plus jeune des deux.

-Lâche-moi Thomas.

-Pourquoi? Je suis bien là. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton parfum?

-Oui. Maintenant lâche-moi. Dit Matt d'une voix froide.

Thomas soupira, déposa n baiser dans le cou de Matt et relâcha l'adolescent qui avait rougit au baiser de l'autre.

-C'est pas juste! Gémit Alex. Si moi je te parle comme ça tu me cogne. Pourquoi Matt à le droit à un traitement de faveur?

-Mais enfin Alex. Rouspéta gentiment Malia. Tu sais bien que Thomas est raide dingue de Matt, il ne prendra pas le risque de faire fuir son petit chérie.

-Tu étais obligé d'avouer mes sentiments à Matt aussi brusquement. Rit Thomas. Moi qui voulais tout avouer à Matt sous la pleine lune avec de la musique romantique. Qu'en penses-tu Matt?

Matt secoua se tête de droite à gauche et alla se coucher, sur le ventre, sur une table de travail plus loin. Thomas avait suivi Matt du regard et avait observé tous ces gestes. Quand Matt se coucha son t-shirt remonta légèrement et Thomas eu du mal à détourner son regard du corps de Matt: Le jean du plus petit moulait ses fines jambes, et ce t-shirt noir qui contrastait avec la peau blanche de Matt, ses yeux fermé et ses lèvre légèrement entrouverte était un vrai supplice pour Thomas qui aurait voulu sauter sur Matt. Thomas réussit à dévier son regard et à le poser sur Malia et Alex.

-Bien maintenant que Matt m'a brisée le cœur quelqu'un à-t-il une idée ce qu'on fait?

-C'est toi le chef c'est à toi de décider et de nous dire quoi faire. Dit Matt les yeux toujours fermé.

-Je te déconseille de dire ça Matt. Prévint Malia. Sinon je pense que Thomas ne répondras plus de rien.

Matt souffla et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

-Alex! Malia! Si vous rentriez chez vous? Je suis certain que vous adoriez passer la soirée ensemble.

Alex allait répondre mais Malia l'en empêcha en lui attrapant la main et en le tirant dehors. Une fois qu'ils furent parti, Thomas, s'assit à coté de Matt et passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Matt?

Matt ne répondit pas.

-Matt, allez réponds moi.

Thomas entendit Matt soupirer.

-Il n'y à rien Thomas. Tu te fait des idées.

-Tu plaisante j'espère! C'est la première fois que tu ne te montre pas sarcastique.

-Je suis fatigué j'ai le droit, non?

-Matt. Ne me mens pas.

Matt se redressa et s'assit face à Thomas.

-J'ai juste du mal à dormir en ce moment.

Thomas ne dit rien et prit Matt dans ces bras. Il avait beau faire comme si Matt détestait les attention de Thomas devant les autres, au fond il adorait lorsque le plus vieux le prenais dans ces bras: Il s'y sentait si bien. Matt mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Thomas, tandis que Thomas lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Matt ne se détache du plus grand, se relève et se mette à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Matt?

-Tu as entendu?

-Entendu quoi?

-Ce bruit. Je l'entends tout le temps en ce moment et je n'arrive jamais à savoir d'où il vient.

Thomas ne comprenais pas: il n'avait pas entendu ce bruit. Matt devenait-il fou?

Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Non. Je t'assure que j'ai entendu quelque chose.

-Mais quoi?

-C'était comme...Comme...

Matt avait le regard vide et il semblait ailleurs. Thomas s'approcha de lui, lui saisit les épaules, le secoua légèrement et, gentiment, lui demanda:

-C'était comme quoi?

-Comme le tintement d'une clochette.

**Salut! J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Alors près à lire une deuxième chapitre? Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas il n'y à que quelques personnages qui sont à moi. Suite à ce rappel je vous invite à lire mon histoire. **

**Chapitre 2 **

Thomas regarda Matt comme s'il venait de dire : « Bonjour je suis un cactus à rayure bleue avec des yeux radio actif et je vient envahir votre planète ». Matt avait la tête baissé et semblait ne plus savoir ce qui l'entourait. Un sanglot ramena Thomas à la réalité, corps de Matt était secoué de soubresauts et le jeune adolescent n'arrivait pas à ce contenir les larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Thomas le prit, de nouveau, dans ces bras.

-Je ne suis pas fou Thomas. Je ne suis pas fou.

-Je le sais Matt. Tu es simplement fatigué. Je vais te ramener chez toi et ensuite tu te reposeras.

Matt hocha la tête. Thomas commença à marcher suivit de Matt qui s'accrocha au t-shirt du plus vieux. Thomas sourit : Matt avait peut-être quinze ans mais lorsqu'il était fatigué son coté enfant, qu'il avait gardé, remontait à la surface. Thomas était flatté d'être l'une des rares personnes à voir Matt dans cet état. Une fois arrivé sur le palier de la maison du plus jeune, Thomas ouvrit la porte sachant qu'au vu de son état de fatigue Matt ne le ferait pas.

-Matt ? C'est toi ? Dit une personne qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Un homme sortis de la cuisine, c'était la copie conforme de Matt mis à part les cheveux blond de l'homme.

-Thomas ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Thomas se décala légèrement sur le coté laissant apparaitre un Matt à moitié endormis.

-Matt avait l'air fatigué alors j'ai préférer le ramener de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

-Merci, tu as bien fait. Tu veux rester dîner ? Il se fait tard et le temps que tu rentre chez toi, ta mère ce seras inquiéter. Tu peux l'appeler si tu veux.

-Merci. Où est ce que je mets la belle aux bois dormant ?

-Met-le dans le salon. J'arrive dans une minute le temps d'apporter les assiettes.

Le père de Matt retourna dans la cuisine et Thomas mena son ami au salon. Thomas passa un bref coup de fil à sa mère et rejoignit Matt qui dormait presque sur le canapé.

-Thomas ?

-Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire depuis tout à l'heure et que tu refuse de faire sortir ?

Thomas parut surpris. Il se reprit et fit un sourire enjôleur à Matt.

-Toi alors. Même épuiser tu reste un génie, on ne peut rien te cacher tu es vraiment trop intelligent. Ce n'est pas étonnant que toute les meilleurs écoles du pays se batte pour t'avoir comme élève. Je me demande laquelle tu vas choisir l'année prochaine.

Matt rouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

-Tu ne vas pas relancer cette conversation ?

-Si. Matt tu es un véritable génie. Toutes les meilleures écoles t'ont envoyées des lettres afin de t'avoir comme élève et toi tu refuse d'ouvrir ses lettres. C'est stupide.

-Donc je suis un génie stupide.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est ce que j'ai comprit.

-Matt…Souffla Thomas irrité.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale ? Je ne veux pas aller dans ces stupides écoles !

Matt se leva, lança un regard noir à Thomas, quitta la pièce, en bousculant son père au passage et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte claqua l'adulte grimaça.

-Il a l'air furieux. Commenta l'adulte.

-S'il vous plait, Chris, ne faites aucun commentaire.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai essayé de le convaincre de lire les lettres envoyées par les écoles et de se renseigné sur ces écoles.

-Si tu t'aventure sur les sujets qui fâchent...Comment fait tu pour qu'il ne te déteste pas ?

Thomas haussa les épaules. Le reste du repas entre les deux personnes. Se passa bien et après avoir discuté longtemps avec Chris, Thomas décida de rentrer chez lui. Le blond se rendit à la cuisine, prit un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat dans l'un des placards et monta l'escalier. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier il s'arrêta devant la porte de Matt et comme il l'avait pensé, de la lumière était visible sous la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent.

-Matt ? Demanda l'adulte en entrant dans la chambre.

Matt était assis sur son lit devant son ordinateur portable. Chris s'approcha de son fils et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Comme tu n'a spas mangé je t'ai apporté du chocolat. Je sais que tu adore ça.

Chris s'approcha de Mat et lui tendis le paquet de gâteau que Matt attrapa après une seconde d'hésitation. Il en mangea un et en prit un autre. Il en proposa à son père que refusa gentiment.

-Matt, est ce que tu en veux à Thomas ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne dit pas ça pour t'énervé. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-S'il s'inquiète pourquoi il cherche à m'envoyer dans des écoles qui sont à des dizaines de millier de kilomètres d'ici ?

-Parce qu'il sait que ses écoles sont renommées et qu'il sait, tout commet toi et moi, que tu peux réussir à aller étudier et avoir d'excellents résultats dans ses écoles et qu'elles t'aideront à avoir un bon avenir.

Matt ferma son ordinateur rageusement, se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-L'avenir ?! Vous n'avez tous que ce mots à la bouche ma parole ! Je ne veux pas grandir.

L'adulte eu une expression surprise et inquiète, Matt s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

-Tu as un problème papa?

-Ça faisait des années que je ne t'avais pas entendu parler de cette façon. Des années que tu ne disais plus ce genre de choses.

-Ce genre de choses?

-Oui, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas grandir parce que tu voulais continuer à jouer avec ce garçon.

-Quel garçon ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu parlais d'un garçon qui t'emmenait jouer sur une île. Et tu parlais aussi d'une clochette.

-D'une clochette ?

Matt se précipita au près de son père.

-Je t'ai parlé d'une clochette ?

-Oui, tu disais qu'elle te permettait de voler. Et toutes ces choses que tu avais avec toi le matin, je me demandais toujours où tu les trouvais.

-Où sont ses objets ?

-Surement dans le grenier.

Matt se précipita hors de la chambre et monta les marches de l'escalier menant au grenier quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne trouva rien, il chercha dans des cartons, des sacs …Il ne trouva rien.

-Matt qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens on redescend.

-Non je dois la trouver.

-Trouver quoi ? Ça fait un moment que tu cherche et tu n'as rien trouvé que cherche-tu ?

-La réponse à mes questions.

Chris s'assit près de la porte et observa son fils continuer à chercher. Matt finit par s'asseoir et son dos rencontra quelque chose de solide, l'adolescent remarqua que derrière lui se trouvait quelque chose. Il souleva ce qui recouvrait l'objet : une toile faite de la même couleur que le mur, ce qui expliquait que Matt ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Il tira sur la toile et découvrit un coffre à jouet. Dans le coffre à jouet se trouvait d'anciennes affaires ayant appartenu à Matt : des jouets, des livres, et au fond du coffre se trouvait une boite fait un boit sur laquelle quelqu'un avait gravé un sorte de carte du ciel et ou on voyait l'étoile à droite de l'étoile polaire briller. Il ouvrit la boite et y trouva une petite flute en bois. Matt se saisit de l'instrument et un air de musique lui vint en tête mais Matt fut incapable de savoir d'où lui venait cette mélodie. Lorsqu'il observa plus attentivement l'objet il y trouva une gravure sous la flute : une petite clochette. Une idée germa dans la tête de Matt qui positionna ses doigts sur l'instrument et il commença à jouer. Dés que la première note se fit entendre des images apparurent dans l'esprit de Matt:

Une Île.

On pouvait voir un arc-en-ciel qui survolait toute l'île.

Un grand bateau était près de l'île.

Une bande d'enfant prononçait le nom de Matt.

Un garçon roux plus vieux que les autres le regardait en rigolant et lui demandait de venir jouer avec lui.

Et sur l'épaule du rouquin, une petite personne avec des ailes. Une fée. La fée s'envola et un son retentit : un son de clochette.

Clochette c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait.

-Matt ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Chris se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ces bras lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Matt pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de son père qui, lui, ne comprenait pas la situation. A présent Matt se souvenait, il se souvenait de tout. Comment avait-il pût oublier ?

**Salut! Alors ça vous à plu? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Ce que pense les lecteur est très important pour moi. A bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les enfants perdu! Alors près à lire un nouveaux chapitre? **

**Chapitre 3**

Matt n'alla pas en cours le lendemain de l'incident. Ni le jour suivant. Ni le suivant. En fait il resta chez lui le reste de la semaine.

Il avait passé toute la semaine assis sur son lit, la petite flute trouvé dans le grenier dans les mains, et malgré les tentatives et demande de son père il avait refusé de lâcher l'instrument.

Thomas était venu le voir chaque soir inquiet que Matt ne vienne pas à l'entrepôt alors que depuis que Matt et Thomas s'était rencontré, Matt venait toujours même si il savait qu'il n'y aurait que Thomas et lui il venait à l'entrepôt numéro sept, qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente. C'était un peu leur façon à eux de dire à l'autre qu'il tenait à lui. Matt n'avait pas parlé.

Un soir Thomas demanda au père de son meilleur ami :

-Chris, pourquoi Matt est dans cet état ?

-Je ne sais pas il est comme ça depuis qu'il à trouver cette petite flute.

Ce soir-là Thomas était décidé à faire parler Matt. Lorsqu'il vint le voir, il s'assit à coté du plus jeune, et commença à lui parler.

-Tu sais que les autres s'inquiète pour toi ? Il se demande si tu n'es pas mort, enfin c'est plutôt Alex qui me demanda ça mais Malia est très inquiète pour toi. Je sais, il est idiot, quoique ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Au fait je voulais savoir…

Thomas s'approcha doucement de Matt, ne s'arrêtant qu'a quelques centimètres du visage du plus jeune.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Thomas plaque ses lèvres contre celle de Matt et l'embrassa passionnément. Thomas vint titiller la lèvre inférieure du châtain avec sa langue. Matt ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Thomas plongea sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune et vint chercher sa jumelle pour l'entrainer dans un balai endiablé. Inconsciemment Matt s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thomas. Les mains de Matt se perdirent dans les cheveux bruns de Thomas tandis que les mains du brun se posaient sur les hanches du Matt. Tout doucement Thomas remonta ses mains et vint prendre celle de Matt dans les siennes. D'un coup Thomas repoussa Matt sur le lit tandis qu'il se levait et alla se placer à l'autre bout de la chambre la petite flute de Matt dans les mains.

-Rend-la moi Thomas ! S'écria Matt d'une voix désespérer

-Tiens. On dirait que tu as retrouvé la parole. On va pouvoir avancer comme ça.

Matt se précipita hors de son lit mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il s'effondra au sol. Thomas posa la flute sur le bureau et s'approcha de lui. Il s'accroupit en face de Matt et lui dit :

-Tu es trop faible. Ne pas avoir mangé pendant une semaine t'as considérablement fatigué maintenant tes jambes n'ont plus assez de force pour te porter. Et au vu de cernes que tu as sous les yeux tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis.

-Rends-moi ma flute.

-Tu veux ta flute ?

Matt hocha la tête.

-D'accord.

Thomas alla chercher la flute et la tendis droit devant lui mais comme il était debout et Matt affalé sur le sol le plus jeune ne pouvait pas atteindre son instrument.

-Tu es trop grand, je ne peux pas l'attraper.

-C'est vrai et je te la donnerais dés que tu auras fait trois choses : La première tu mange quelque chose. La deuxième tu m'explique se qui se passe. Et la troisième tu te repose. Alors?

Matt hocha la tête en larmes.

Thomas appela Chris et Matt fit ce que lui avait demandé son ami : il mangeât. Mia sil ne mangeât pas qu'une simple pomme, il mangeât de quoi nourrir un régiment.

-Bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je…Je…Je ne peux pas.

-Dans ce cas là je ne peux pas te rendre ta flute.

Matt se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que des larmes apparaissait au coin de se yeux.

-Quand…Quand j'étais petit…Il venait me chercher et on allait jouer sur son île…On jouait presque toute la nuit et il me remmenait le matin. La nuit je jouais avec lui et le jour j'allais à l'école.

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Peter Pan.

Thomas ouvrit de grands yeux à cette réponse. « Peter Pan ? J'ai dû mal comprendre » Se dit-il.

-Continu.

-Un jour crochet m'as capturé et m'as utilisé pour attrapé Peter sachant que jamais Peter n'abandonnerais un garçon perdu. Peter est venu, m'as délivré et m'as remmené à la maison. Quand je lui ai demandé si on retournerait jouer la nuit suivante il m'a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de continuer à voyager dans les deux mondes. Il m'a offert cette flute et m'as dit que si un jour je voulais vivre aux pays imaginaire j' n'aurais qu'a jouer un air de flute et il viendrait me chercher. Je lui avais promis de ne pas l'oublier mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Finit-il les larmes coulant à présent sur ces joues.

Thomas s'approcha de Matt et le prit dans ces bras. Matt mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Thomas et s'accrocha au T-shirt du plus vieux comme si il avait peur que son ami s'en aille. Thomas chuchota des mots rassurant à l'oreille de Matt pour calmer ses pleurs. Au bout d'un moment Matt s'endormis dans les bras de Thomas. Thomas coucha l'endormit dans son lit, il rabattit les couvertures sur le corps du plus jeune et posa la flute sur la table de nuit. Il observa Matt et ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasse une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'il relâcha les lèvres de l'autre il murmurât doucement :

-Bonne nuit Matt. Je t'aime.

Le brun s'en alla sans savoir que quelqu'un se tenais à la fenêtre et avait espionné se gestes et ses paroles.

* * *

**Salut les enfants perdus! Alors ce chapitre vous à plût? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, que ce soit positif ou négatif je prends tout ce qui me faire progresser. Et puis j'aime bien savoir ce que les lecteurs ont pensé de ce qu'il viennent de lire. A bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain quand Matt se réveilla il se sentit différent comme si quelque chose l'avait délivré de son obsession pour sa flute. Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla d'un jean bleu et d'un sweat. Il prépara son sac de cours et descendis à la cuisine. Son père était déjà dans la cuisine et lorsqu'il vit Matt ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais maintenant je vais bien.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr de ça.

-Pourquoi ? C'est normal que je me lève, j'ai cours aujourd'hui je te rappel que comme beaucoup d'adolescents dans le monde le mardi j'ai cours. Tu te rappel que je vais en cours du lundi au vendredi, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Au fait le mardi tu commence les cours à dix heures donc tu aurais pu dormir encore un peu puisqu'il n'est que six heures quarante quatre. Et aujourd'hui nous ne somme pas mardi comme tu le pense mais dimanche, et le dimanche tu ne te lève jamais avant onze heure et demie.

Matt regarda son père ahuri. Dimanche ? Matt lâcha son sac et s'approcha de son père. L'adolescent tira légèrement sur la chaise de l'adulte qui comprit que le plus jeune cherchait à le faire reculer. Chris recula légèrement sa chaise, Matt s'assit sur les genoux de son père, cala sa tête dans le cou de l'adulte et ferma les yeux.

-Matt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je dors. Réveille-moi vers onze heures et demie.

Chris sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de son petit garçon. Matt finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Chris passa un bras sous les genoux de son fils un autre dans son dos et monta le jeune adolescent dans sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit.

-Dors bien mon grand.

Chris s'en alla et le calme se fit dans la chambre. La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux blond vénitien tirant sur le roux et aux yeux verts pénétra dans la pièce. Le roux s'approcha du lit et se plaça à quatre pattes sur le corps du bel endormit. L'inconnu approcha son visage de celui du châtain et l'embrassa. Une main du roux se glissa sous le haut de Matt tandis que l'autre main se perdit dans les mèches châtain. Un grognement s'échappa du châtain et l'inconnu recula légèrement mais ses mains ne bougèrent pas. Matt ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur la personne en face de lui. Le roux sourit et Matt ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Peter ?

Le sourire du roux s'agrandit et Matt s'assit dans son lit, le roux assis sur ses cuisses.

-Je vois que tu te rappel de moi.

-Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pût t'oublier. Matt baissa la tête.

Peter retira sa main de sous le haut de Matt et vint lui relever le visage et l'embrassa. Matt fut d'abord surpris puis gentiment il repoussa Peter.

-S'il te plait ne m'embrasse pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…Ce sont les adultes qui embrasse les autres.

Peter commença à réfléchir et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Peut importe ! Tu m'as appelé parce que tu voulais qu'on s'amuse alors que penses-tu de t'amuser pour toujours.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te propose de t'emmener à Neverland ! Et cette fois pas besoin de revenir tout les matins tu n'auras qu'a vivre avec les garçons perdu et moi.

-Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas laisser mon père et Thom…Mes amis.

Peter s'immobilisa et s'approcha de Matt.

-Si tu ne viens pas à Neverland, je peux quand même t'emmener voler ? Tu adorais voler.

Matt sembla réfléchir puis doucement hocha la tête.

-Chouette ! S'exclama Peter. Tu te rappel comment on fait pour voler ?

-Poussière de fée…Pensé Heureuse…Confiance en soi.

-Bien ! Clochette tu l'aide ?

Une petite fée s'approcha de Matt et virevoltât autour de lui. Matt fut rapidement couvert de poussière de fée.

-Merci ma belle Clochette.

Clochette rougit et prit la teinte d'un coquelicot. Peter rit en voyant la tête de Matt.

-C'est drôle on pourrait penser que tu as des mèches d'or tellement tu as de poussière dans les cheveux.

Matt leva les yeux au ciel et pensa à des choses heureuses. Il pensa à sa mère qui était morte quatre ans aux paravents, mais Matt ne s'envola pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'arrive plus à voler ?

Matt se concentra et posa son regard sur la table de nuit, il trouva sa flûte et un mot. Il s'approcha et lût le mot.

_ « Matt, _

_ Repose toi bien, si tu te sent trop fatigué tu n'es pas obligé de venir à l'entrepôt. Ta santé passe avant tout. Je viendrais te voir ce soir comme je le fait depuis une semaine. Thomas » _

Quand Matt eu finit de lire il relut le nom de celui qui lui avait écrit cette lettre. « Thomas » Pensa Matt. Le visage de Thomas s'imprima dans l'esprit de Matt, les cheveux brun de Thomas, ses yeux verts, son sourire… Le châtain revint à la réalité quand sa tête cogna contre quelque chose ? Matt remarqua que sa tête venait de rencontrer le plafond.

-Matt ! S'exclama Peter. Tu n'a pas cas changé, tu es toujours un excellent voltigeur.

Matt vola jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Prêt à voler dans mon monde ?

Peter sourit et partit devant.

-Tu viens Clochette ? Demanda Matt à la petite blonde.

Clochette vint s'installer dans la capuche du sweat du châtain et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était bien installée Matt décolla.

Matt rattrapa Peter qui s'était installé en haut de Big Ben, Matt se posa à coté de Peter et fit un sourire au roux.

-Comment ai-je pût oublier la sensation que l'on ressentait en volant.

Matt offrit un magnifique sourire à Peter. Les deux garçons et ils passèrent la journée à voler, zigzaguer, s'amuser dans le ciel. Lorsque Big Ben sonna sept heures Matt paniqua.

-Oh non. Il faut que je rentre. Désolé Peter on jouera une autre fois.

Matt s'envola bientôt suivit de Peter .Le châtain se posa au coin de la rue et rentra chez lui en courant. Arrivé devant la porte de chez lui Matt se tourna vers Peter.

-Désolé. Il faut que je reste pour mon père. Depuis la mort de ma mère il n'as plus que moi.

-Je reviendrais te voir.

Peter partit en marchand et Matt rentra chez lui. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Matt sursauta et se retourna vers Thomas qui était assis sur la chaise du bureau, les bras croisés et le visage sérieux.

-Thomas tu m'as fait peur.

-C'est qui ce type ?

-C'est…Un ami.

-Un ami ?

-Oui.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'avais dit que je venais te voir et quand 'arrive chez toi je tombe sur ton père qui me dit qu'il ne sait as où tu es. Je me suis inquiété et toi tu étais en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec ce mec.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir à ce que je sache ! Et c'est ma vie ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Mais je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Et bien tu ne devrais pas. Ma vie n'est pas ta vie.

Thomas eu l'air blessé à cette phrase. Matt voulut s'excuser mais Thomas ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Très bien. J'ai compris.

Thomas avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton calme et sans sentiments et pendant un instant Matt se demanda s'il ne préférait pas quand Thomas criai. Doucement Thomas se leva, passa devant son ami sans le regarder et s'approchât de la porte.

-Je ne fais pas partit de ta vie donc je m'en vais. Thomas avait gardé ce ton calme.

-Non. Thomas attends…

-Inutile de me montrer la sortie. Je sais où s'est.

Thomas s'en alla et laissa Matt seul. Matt entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il se dit :

-A cause de ma bêtise je viens de perdre l'une des seules personnes qui comptait pour moi. Je suis vraiment trop bête.

A l'idée de ne plus jamais voir Thomas, Matt sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose mais il n'y arriva pas. La dernière chose qu'il vit dut le mot de Thomas tomber au sol et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! Alors ce chapitre vous a plût? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Matt se trouvait dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit un sweat noir à rayures vertes dans les mains. C'était Thomas qui lui avait offert ce sweat des mois auparavant.

_Flash Back:_

Matt se trouvait dans la chambre de Thomas, trempé, et attendait que Thomas ressorte de la salle de bains. Thomas finit par arriver dans la chambre et il sourit à Matt.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de sauter tout habillé dans la piscine.

-Sauter? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. Et on est tombé.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu t'es moqué de moi je devais bien me venger.

Matt allait répondre mais un éternuement lui échappa.

-Atchoum!

-Mince j'ai complètement oublié que tu étais trempé. Retire tes vêtements je vais t'en prêter.

Matt s'exécuta et retira son jean et son t-shirt. Quand Thomas se retourna il trouva Matt dos à lui, en caleçon au milieu de sa chambre. Le plus vieux rougit et tendit un t-shirt, un caleçon, un sweat et un pantalon de jogging.

-Tiens par contre ça risque d'être un peu grand pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains?

-Oui vas-y.

Matt entra dans la salle de bains et se changea rapidement, quand il mit le sweat de Thomas il remarqua que les vêtements étaient effectivement trop grands: il descendait légèrement et on voyait une partie de son épaule qui aurait dû être couverte par le t-shirt qui, lui aussi, était trop grand. Matt sortit de la salle de bains et alla se poser sur le lit à coté de Thomas.

-Mon sweat est trop grand.

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Matt posa sa tête sur le torse de Thomas et posa un de ses bras sur le torse du plus grand. Thomas passa un bras dans le dos de Matt et le rapprocha de lui.

-Il est quand même confortable ton sweat. Il est tout doux à l'intérieur.

-S'il te plaît je t'en fais cadeau.

-Je ne vais pas te piquer ton pull.

-Si, comme ça quand tu le porteras tout le monde saura que tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un.

-Je t'appartiens?

-Oui. Et je t'appartiens.

Thomas avait embrassé le front de Matt qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi. Le lendemain matin quand il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Thomas il s'était senti incroyablement heureux.

_Fin Flash Back _

Matt entendit quelqu'un frapper puis entrer en s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui.

-Matt?

Matt ne répondit pas.

-Matt il faut que tu m'aides. Thomas n'est pas venu à l'entrepôt depuis deux jours.

Matt essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers Malia.

-Tu mens. Thomas se présente toujours, même quand il est malade ou même s'il sait que personne ne viendra. Il est toujours à l'entrepôt en cas de problème.

-Oui et bien il ne vient plus et Alex est allé voir chez lui. La mère de Thomas ne l'as pas revu depuis deux jours, elle nous a dit qu'il était venu chez toi et qu'il n'était plus réapparu. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup et nous aussi, si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous le dire.

-Rentre chez toi. Je vais retrouver Thomas.

-Tout seul? Tu es sûr d'y arriver?

-Oui.

Malia partit et Matt attrapa sa flûte pour jouer un morceau rapide. Une petite chose brillante arriva très vite et Matt expliqua rapidement:

-Clochette j'ai besoin de ta poussière de fée: un de mes amis a disparu, je dois le retrouver et ce sera plus rapide en volant.

Clochette ne se fit pas attendre et virevolta autour de Matt couvrant ainsi l'adolescent de poussière de fée. Matt mit le sweat que lui avait donné Thomas s'envola par la fenêtre, suivi de clochette. Il vola jusqu'à l'entrepôt et n'y trouvant pas Thomas il décida d'aller voir près du parc où il allait souvent avec le brun. Alors que Matt allait se poser un tornade rousse vint à sa rencontre.

-Salut Matt!

-Peter je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-L'un de mes amis a disparu, il faut que je le retrouve.

Peter se plaça face à Matt et lui demanda:

-Tu n'en n'a pas assez de toujours devoir t'occuper des autres? Viens avec moi au pays imaginaire, on s'amusera.

-Non. Je suis occupé.

-Occupé à quoi? Chercher ton copain brun aux yeux vert? Ton ami Thomas ne veut sûrement plus te voir après votre dispute. Tu ne le trouveras pas.

-Comment connais tu le nom de Thomas? Comment sait-tu à quoi il ressemble? Et comment es-tu au courant de notre dispute?

-Euh...Bah...Enfin...

-Peter?

La voix de Matt était grave et menaçante. Peter essaya de s'enfuir mais même si le rouquin était le plus expérimenté, Matt était le plus rapide. Matt attrapa le bras de Peter et plaqua le roux contre son torse et l'empêcha de s'enfuir en l'enlaçant. Peter rougit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait Peter?

-Rien je t'assure!

-Menteur. Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu as fait où je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Je jure que je n'ai rien fait.

-Cesse de mentir! Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose ça s'entend à ta voix? Tu as le choix soit tu me dit ce que tu as fait soit je nous laisse tomber tous les deux.

Clochette se mit à paniquer en entendant cela et se plaça entre les deux garçons. Elle parla à Matt à toute vitesse mais le jeune homme n'entendait que des bruits de clochette.

-Je ne te comprends pas ce que tu dis Clochette.

Clochette prit quelque chose dans la poche de Peter et donna ce qu'elle avait prit à Matt. Matt remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe sur laquelle on avait écrit son nom. Le châtain l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture de Thomas. Il commença à lire la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_«Matt, _

_Je sais que ta n'est pas ma vie comme tu l'as dit mais je voulais que tu sache que même si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie je veillerais toujours sur toi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il puisses t'arriver quoi que ce soit. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai été horrible avec toi. Sache que même si je venait à perdre la mémoire jamais je ne pourrait t'oublier. Jamais la distance ne m'arrêteras, je garderais espoir en pensant à toi, je t'en prit ne crois pas que je te mens. Je ferais tout en n'importe quoi pour toi. _

_Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de t'avoir blessé et abandonner. Je serais toujours près de toi même si je te reste invisible. Tu as toujours pensée qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu mais j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. J'ai toujours souhaité passer ma vie avec toi._

_Je t'aime Matt...Pour l'éternité.»_

Matt pleurait à présent. A cause de quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seul seconde il avait perdu Thomas. Son Thomas. La personne qui l'aimait et que lui aimait en retour. Clochette s'approcha de Matt et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du garçon pour le réconforté. La petite fée prit quelque chose dans l'enveloppe et tira légèrement dessus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Matt prit quelque chose des, petites, mains de Clochette et les larmes coulèrent plus abondamment et rapidement sur les joues de Matt. Dans les mains du châtain se trouvait un cordon de cuir au quel était attaché une breloque en forme d'épée noir aux rayures bleu électriques. Matt possédait presque le même collier: il avait un cordon de cuir auquel était rattaché un fourreau d'épée noir avec des rayures vertes é se souvenait encore du jour où Thomas et lui avait acheté ces colliers.

_Flash Back:_

Matt et Thomas se baladait dans le rue quand tout à coup Thomas attrapa le bras de Matt et le tiras dans une boutiques.

-Thomas pourquoi tu m'emmène ici?

-Regarde. Tu ne trouve pas que ce colliers est super?

Thomas montra un cordons de cuir sur lequel était rattaché une épée et un fourreau noir aux rayures électriques.

-Si, il est cool.

Thomas sourit et prit le colliers en mains.

-Je vais l'acheter.

Thomas se dirigeât vers la vendeuse: une vielle femme aux cheveux gris long lâché sur ses épaules et aux yeux marron tirant sur l'orange, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je souhaiterais acheté ce bijou. Ce que je vais vous demander vas sûrement vous paraître étrange mais serait-il possible de modifier ce bijou?

-Bien sûr. Laissez moi devinez: vous voudriez que l'épée et le fourreau soit deux bijou différents?

-C'est exact. Vous pensez que ce serait possible?

-Vous êtes un couple si adorable. Je ne pourrais pas vous refusez cela.

Matt rougit lorsque la jeune femme insinua qu'il était en couple avec Thomas et il se cacha derrière son ami, mort de honte. Thomas sourit et jeta un regard amusée a Matt. La jeune femme qui avait suivi l'action des yeux sourit encore plus qu'avant.

La vielle femme prit un autre cordon de cuir dans l'un de ses tiroir et sépara l'épée du fourreau pour la placer sur l'autre cordons. Quand elle eu finit elle donna les deux bijou à Thomas.

-Combien je vous dois.

-Je vous en fait cadeau.

-Quoi? Mais je ne peut pas prendre ce bijou sans...

-C'est un beau cadeaux pour un amour si pur. Il est très rare de voir deux jeunes gens de votre âge être aussi poli et avoir un lien si fort. Je souhaite que ce cadeau soit la représentation solide de votre relation.

Les deux adolescents avait remercier à plusieurs reprise la vendeuse et il était partit. Thomas avait emmené Matt au parc et ils s'étaient assis sur un banc.

-Alors Matt lequel des deux te plaît le plus?

-Je ne sais pas. Choisis celui que tu veux je prendrait l'autre.

Thomas avait sourit fait un baiser esquimau à Matt et avait passé le cordon de cuir auquel était attaché le fourreau autour du cou de Matt et attacha le bijou.

-Il te vas à merveille. Il représenta ce que tu est pour moi.

-Merci. Mais pourquoi il me représente?

-Le fourreau d'une épée sert à ne pas abîmée l'armes, il l'as protè tu es ce qui me protège, ce qui fait rester saint d'esprit sans toi je serais détruit. Et les rayure sur le fourreau sont vertes.

-Comme tes yeux.

-Oui et les rayures de mon bijou sont bleu, comme tes yeux. Comme ça nos bijoux nous rappellerons toujours l'autre.

Matt avait sourit et avait prit Thomas dans ses bras. Thomas avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Matt et ils étaient resté là à regarder les passants. Matt avait faillit s'endormir et Thomas avait ramener le châtain chez lui.

_Fin Flash Back_

Matt serras le collier de Thomas dans sa main et lança un regard assassin à Peter.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Non. Attend Matt.

-Pourquoi?

Matt mit ses mains autour du cou de Peter et commença à étrangler le roux.

-Tu ne...Peux pas...Me tuer...

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

-Parce que sans...Moi...Tu ne retrouveras...Jamais ton Thomas...et ton père...

Matt relâcha instantanément Peter.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Rien de grave. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur à fait?

Si les yeux de Matt avait pût tuer, Peter serait mort. Les yeux de Matt n'était pas ceux d'un humain mais ceux d'une bête sauvage enragée. On aurait dit que Matt allait sauté à la gorge de Peter et lui trancher la jugulaire.

-Je...Si je te le dit tu dois me promettre que tu n'iras pas les chercher.

-D'accord.

-Quoi?

-Je te promet que je n'irait pas les aider.

-J'ai livrer Thomas à Crochet.

-Quoi? Et mon père?

-Je l'ai attaché et j'ai demandé au sirène de s'occuper de lui. Il ne lui arriveras rien.

Matt s'envola et s'éloigna de Peter.

-Matt où vas-tu?

-Sauver mon père et Thomas.

-Quoi? Mais tu m'as promis...

Matt s'arrêta et se retournas vers le roux.

-Et tu à été assez idiot pour croire un adolescent. Les enfants et les adultes tiennent leur promesse. Les adolescent, eux, font des promesse qu'il ne tiennent que très rarement. Il ne tiennent que les promesse qu'ils ont fait à des personne à qui ils tiennent. Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne tiens pas à toi.

Matt laissa Peter et partit en direction de la deuxième étoile à droite.

-Clo? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Matt se retournas pour voir Clochette voler vers lui et la petite blonde lui fit signe de la suivre. Matt sourit et lança à Peter:

-Tu sais Peter, tout le monde dit que tu est le garçon qui ne grandit pas mais ton comportement fait penser à celui d'un adulte fou qui veux absolument quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas un adulte fou. Seulement je ne veux pas que le garçon que j'aime en aime un autre.

-Tu m'aime?

Peter hocha la tête.

-Ce sont les adultes et les adolescents qui aiment. Félicitation Peter. Tu as grandit. Au fait, désolé mais moi celui que j'aime c'est Thomas.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu l'aime lui et pas moi?

-Parce qu'en amour ça vas dans les deux sens si tu veux recevoir tu dois donner. Mais avec toi je devrait toujours donner alors que toi tu ne feras rien pour moi. Ça peut paraître égoïste mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne peux pas me rendre l'amour que je vas lui donner. Thomas m'aime réellement, lui, et je sais que si je lui donne quelque chose il me le rendras je n'aurait jamais besoin de me demander si oui ou non il m'aime car je serait toujours la réponse. Je suis prêt à tout pour lui comme il est prêt à tout pour moi. Toi tu n'es rien.

Matt s'en alla laissant un Peter Pan en larmes derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous,

Je suis désolé mais non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais juste vous informer que non je n'abandonnait pas ma fic mais pour des raison personnel je ne pourrais pas écrire.

Je suis véritablement désolée et j'essaierai de poster le plus tôt possible.


End file.
